shattermefandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Warner
'''Aaron Warner' is the main character alongside Juliette and the short-term antagonist in the Shatter Me trilogy. He is the son of Supreme Commander Anderson and Leila Warner. He is the head of Sector 45. He is the half-brother of Adam Kent and James Kent. Biography Early Life Warner was born to Leila Warner and Paris Anderson. He was abused by his father from a very young age, getting whipped every year on his birthday as "gifts" from his father. Aside from the whippings, his father never allowed him to have birthday gifts from anyone. Anderson though that giving gifts would make Warner weak and dependent of others. His first and only actual gift was from his mother. It was a green ring that he now always wears on his pinkie. It was given to him on his sixth birthday as him while he and his mother were hiding from Anderson. She gave it to him as a distraction and told him a story of a man carving the jade ring off the colour of Warner's eyes. Much of Warner's life with his father was being taught to be cold and unfeeling and to bury his emotions. He spent a large part of his life training. His father first taught him how to shoot a gun when he was nine years old. Many times, Anderson woke up to find his son trying to kill him in his sleep, but every time, Warner broke down and could not go through with it. His mother, who was sick from her power, needed to be stored in a house away from the compounds. Warner took her last name, and asked to be leader of Sector 45 in order to stay in close proximity to her. He used the resources he received as sector leader to try and find a cure for his mother. Shatter Me Warner ordered Adam to bring Juliette to see him. Warner proposes that Juliette should join his team in order to torture people for him. He previously sent Adam to spy on Juliette to check if she was insane or actually capable of human interaction. Juliette declines his offer, which seemingly makes Warner displeased. He begins to threaten her but with no luck. He forces her to comply. Warner later invites Juliette to dinner. He comments on her clothes, but she continues to ignore and loathe him. After Warner referred to Juliette as 'love', she replied with a nasty comment to Warner. In which Warner gets out his gun and shoots a platter of food, seemingly to intimidate her. As he accompanies Juliette to her room, he explains that they do not need to be enemies and once again proposes that both of them could be unstoppable together. Once again, she declines. She asks for Warner's first name, however instead of telling her, he bargains by asking her to touch him. Juliette refuses to touch him, so Warner asks a solider named Jenkins to touch Juliette instead. Warner is next seen by Juliette on Warner's bed. His hands are on her shoulders as he tries to comfort her after she almost killed Jenkins.. The next day, Warner wakes Juliette up and he accompanies her back to her room. Juliette notices that his soldiers are scared of her as word spreads quickly of Juliette's power. Warner merely says he made Jenkins come in contact with her skin to protect her, though Juliette doubts him. Warner leads Juliette up to rows of soldier. On their way, Juliette makes a remark about his poor mother, and Warner makes her repeat what she said. The rest of the trip is in silence. He introduces Juliette to the army; he announces that Seamus Fletcher has been stealing food and supplies and shoots him for his actions. He dismisses the soldiers after Fletcher was killed. When the pair are out of sight, Juliette grabs Warner's shirt and insults him, saying how cruel he is for killing a man. Warner meets with Juliette the next day. He compliments her appearance but she doesn't look at him. He orders Juliette to have dinner with him. One week passes and both Warner and Juliette have been spending more time with each other. Warner continues to watch Juliette's every move. He escorts her everywhere, he decides where she will be at each part of the day. Warner shows distrust towards Juliette when she asks for her cameras to be taken down. He also shows signs of amusement towards her actions, but when he discovers a notebook hidden in her dress, he realizes that she and Adam were plotting to escape. Warner grabs Juliette in attempt to stop her, and he finds out, like Adam, he can touch and be unharmed by Juliette. Days later, Warner and his soldiers find Adam, Kenji, and Juliette in the building where Adam's brother is taught. Warner shoots Adam and he is dragged into a slaughterhouse, awaiting death. Warner then sees Juliette, and backs her up against a wall. He tells her that he is in love with her, and when he leans forward to try to kiss her, Juliette sees a gun in his jacket, and decides to pretend to be attracted to him to get inside his jacket. Juliette succeeds, and when she gets the gun, she shoots him in the shoulder and runs to find Adam. Unravel Me In Unravel Me, Warner is first seen feeding a starving dog in the cold while no one is looking. Juliette,however, watches his actions in disbelief. She thought of him as a monster, but the boy in front of her surely is not a monster. In her haste to get away, she knocks a few things over, and Warner sees her. Kenji arrives on-scene and projects onto her in order to escape. Warner is next seen when Juliette shoots his father, Anderson , in the legs, and nearly kills him. Kenji intervenes and knocks out Warner, and together they go back to Omega Point. Warner is placed in a holding cell, where he rages and demands to see Juliette. During the multiple times when she comes to "interrogate" him, they have intense conversations and get to know each other better. Soon, before the battle with Anderson, Warner deceives Castle and tells him he wants to join the resistance. Castle readily agrees and Warner is let out of his room. After Castle announces this to the people of Omega Point in the mess hall, Juliette runs out, Adam close behind. Warner catches her in the hallway, and Warner and Adam argue. Kenji comes out to intervene and ends up touching both of them, while Juliette has a hand on Warner's chest. Warner transfers her power accidentally into Kenji's body, and Kenji is taken to the medical wing. Juliette panics, and Warner pulls her off into a dimly lit side hallway, and using Warner's power-transfer capability, together, they punch through the floor. Then, Warner starts to ask Juliette something, but Juliette hears Adam calling her name, and tells Warner she'll be right back. But when she returns, he is gone. Warner goes to her room, and asks to talk to Juliette. She opens the door for him, and Warner asks her to come with him in an escape he has planned. He tells her that he is in love with her, and kisses her. She does not refuse. They end up tangled in her bed, but when he says to her that "I want it to be different now. I want you to call me Aaron", she chokes and thinks of Adam, and shoves down her true feelings for Warner. Angry and tremendously hurt, Warner leaves. During the battle, when Juliette goes to a house on unregulated territory to meet with Anderson, he summons Warner there, and tells him to shoot her, because Anderson thinks that his infatuation with Juliette is unhealthy and is a sign of weakness. Warner refuses, and Anderson shoots her himself, then leaves Warner to "clean up". Sonya and Sara arrive, and Warner convinces them to grab his arms so he can transfer their healing power into Juliette. Warner takes Juliette up into his childhood bedroom, and sleeps with her until she wakes. Ignite Me In the final installment of the Shatter Me trilogy, Ignite Me, we learn that Warner is not a monster, but lied about his obsession with the Reestablishment and wants to help Juliette fight back. He stays with her on Sector 45 base and takes her to see Omega Point, even though he tells her that it was destroyed. When he takes her there, they run into Kenji, and Warner takes Kenji's power and uses it to make himself invisible. He hands Juliette a pager and tells her that if she needs him, she needs to press the pager. Warner revealed to Juliette that everything he had done to her was to protect her. He admitted that he had been cold and cruel, that he didn't know any other way because it was all he was ever taught as a child. He said he would never do it to her again now that he knows her. Warner says the reason he had made a spectacle out of her with Jenkins was because his soldiers had to see what she was capable of so they would not harass her. He wanted to see the true extent of Juliette's powers. He also revealed that he had been cold and such to her because everything he does and says is being monitored. Juliette leaves with Kenji when he tells her there are other survivors, and Warner goes back to the base. When Juliette repeatedly presses the pager during a tense fight with Adam, Warner arrives and makes sure Juliette is alright. Juliette tells him that Adam told her to leave, and pleads him to let her friends move in on base with them to train for another attempt at rebellion. Reluctantly, Warner agrees. Juliette and Warner train with Kenji and the survivors after the bombing of Omega Point. Juliette discovers that she has the ability to control her lethal touch, therefore having the ability to touch anyone she wants. With this realization, she can choose whoever she wants to be with, and Juliette recognizes her love for Warner. She admits this to him, and they go on to sleep together. Adam reveals that the name of Supreme Commander Anderson in fact Paris. Warner overhears this, and immediately pins Adam to the wall, stating if he was sent to kill him or spy on them. Juliette then pleads Warner to stop, however Warner refuses, saying that even those closest to Supreme Commander Anderson do not know his real name and it would be impossible for Adam to know. Juliette then says that Adam is his brother. Warner then releases Adam, shocked. A short while later, right before Warner and Juliette are to head up stairs to Warner's room, Warner goes and speaks to Adam. When Warner and Juliette are upstairs, Warner tell Juliette that he would like to spend some time and get to know Adam and James. Juliette proposes a plan that they should take control of the soldiers of Sector 45 and use them to lure Anderson back to Sector 45. The plan works, and Juliette, Warner, and everyone else fights in a huge battle. Juliette finds Anderson and kills him by shooting him in the head twice (once for Adam and once for Warner), and the rebels win the battle. Ignite Me ends with Warner saying, "You know, the whole world will be coming for us now," to which Juliette responds, "I can't wait to watch them try." Characteristics Personality He's described as someone who is meticulous about his hygiene as well as an observant and detailed person. He is also suspicious, solitary, somewhat obsessive and paranoid, particularly in relation to people around him. He is a very intense and passionate character. He is perceived by everyone around him as a cold, ruthless, a sick twisted monster, a liar, sociopath, and psychopath. His reasoning for this is that he has no one to impress. Juliette, however, believes he has the capacity to become more than the life he lives and his attitude, because of her begins to change. Appearance Warner is first described by Juliette as beautiful, perfect and flawless. He is 19 years of age, has blond hair and green eyes (usually described as pale emerald). He has a defined and strong jaw, and dimples when he smiles. He is tall, slender and toned, but also manly, has clear skin, but not pale, just with a slight tan enough to look healthy. His height is five feet, nine inches and he has 170 pounds of muscle. He has a firm stance and always looking to perform flawlessly. Warner has scars on his back, all of which he explains as "gifts" from his father for each of his birthdays since he was six years old until his eighteenth birthday. He has two tattoos: one is the word IGNITE (which stands for 'I Grieve Nothing I Take Everything') on his upper back and the second tattoo is one of Shakespeare's quotes from The Tempest: "Hell is empty, and all the devils are here". His most notable responsibilities as the leader of Sector 45 include: Overseeing all 3,700 soldiers currently housed on base and communicating with other H.O.S. (Head of Sectors) on defense strategies. R.A.F. rules and regulation, work and housing concerns for citizens, and the further development of every stage in the evolving world. Special Abilities Power Absorption: Warner can borrow other people's powers by absorbing their energies. Shown when he accidentally harmed Kenji with Juliette's powers, made himself invisible using Kenji's powers, dug a whole in the ground in Omega point when showing Juliette his ability, and when he healed Juliette with Sara and Sonya's powers. Energy Sensing: Warner is able to sense the energy of others. It is through his ability to sense the energy of others that he can sense they're lying. Relationships Anderson Warner despises Anderson, and as a child, Anderson beat and whipped him. In Destroy Me, it is revealed that Anderson is quite emotionally as well as physically abusive to Warner, yet forces him into very unrealistic expectations. In Unravel Me , Anderson points out that over the course of his son's childhood, he had woken up to Warner trying to shoot him in his sleep at least 10 or 15 different times. Anderson also makes a point of shooting Juliette in front of him, simply to take away the one thing Warner ever actually cared about (besides his mother). Adam In Shatter Me, Warner hated Adam when he realized that he betrayed him when he thought he was a loyal soldier. He therefore beats Adam to a pulp and leaves him on a conveyor belt in a slaughter house to bleed to death after Adam and Juliette had escaped. In Unravel Me, Warner still dislikes Adam, a main reason being because Juliette loves him, but other wise acts indifferently. In Ignite Me, Warner is more or less indifferent to the presence of Adam and also tell Juliette that the only reason he hasn't killed Adam yet is because he knows it would cause Juliette pain (after Adam had kicked Juliette out of his house). In Ignite Me, after Warner realizes that he is related Adam (and James) he is shocked, and stays silent for a long while. Before he and Juliette are about to go upstairs to Warner's room, Warner goes to speak with Adam, placing a hand on Adam's shoulder, who nods his head a few times through out their short conversation. Warner tells Juliette that he would like to spend time with Adam and James and he would be lying if he said he did not admire Adam, who suffered the wrath of his father but ended up with more humanity than he had. Leila Warner ***Missing content. Please add here.*** James James is Warner's half-brother. Warner is very nervous around James, but James is carefree and laid back around Warner. James is not aware of his genetic ties to Warner. Juliette Juliette is Warner's current girlfriend. In Shatter Me, Juliette hated Warner at first, but the "Golden Boy" is and has always been in love with her. In Unravel Me, Warner is in love with her still but Juliette is trying to figure out her feelings for him, but takes her time in doing so because she was worried of what Adam and everyone else might think of her. In Ignite Me, Juliette, finally free from Adam, finally realizes her true feelings for him (due to the fact that she can control her lethal touch and therefore realizes that she did not just love Warner because he could touch her). Gallery Warnandjulies.jpg|Warner and Juliette by © chrysalisgrey Jeweler by ice ridden-d5ssliu.jpg|Warner and Juliette by © chrysalisgrey Kenjifanart.jpg|Warner and Dog by © chrysalisgrey ShtterMEEYES.jpg|Shatter Me: Eyes by © chrysalisgrey Shatter me by thecarmibug-d7lg98z.png|Adam, Warner, Kenji, and Juliette by © thecarmibug Trivia *Warner's birthday is on the 24th of April File:Warner's_fact_sheet.jpg - Bonus Content in Destroy Me. *"Warner" is his mother's last name *Warner has a soft spot for fashion * Warner's identification number is 45B-00001 * Warner is very meticulous with hygiene * Mafi was inspired to create Warner because she was interested in the human's capacity for good and evil * Warner might have played baseball when he was a kid * Warner had the word "war" in it; that's how Mafi named him and how it's so solid and dignified * Warner is terrified of spiders * Warner doesn't really sing in the bath but he does hum a little References Category:Characters Category:Appears in Shatter Me Category:Appears in Destroy Me Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Male Category:Omega Point Members